Welcome to Good Burger
by The Unknown1
Summary: If KOF went to Good Burger. Sometimes I wonder where I come up with these ideas...
1. Terry just wants a Good Burger

I'm so insane.... ^_^  
  
Good Burger  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Terry just wants a Good Burger....  
  
Terry enters into the Good Burger resturant. He was hungry, and decided to grab a burger.  
  
Ed: Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?  
  
Terry: I'll have a Good Burger.  
  
Ed: Sure, just say the magic word.  
  
Terry:......  
  
Ed: You do know the magic word, don't you?  
  
Terry: Alakazam?  
  
Ed: No, and I don't like Pokemon...  
  
Terry: (Starting to get angry) Abrakadabra?  
  
Ed: Nope.  
  
Terry: (Getting angrier) Then what is it?  
  
Ed: Please  
  
Terry: Then please give me a Good Burger....  
  
Ed: I can't  
  
Terry: AND WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Ed: I just can't give it to you. You have to pay for it.  
  
Terry: (Grabs his wallet.) How much.  
  
Ed: How much for what?  
  
Terry: FOR THE GOOD BURGER?  
  
Ed: They're all good burgers. We never sell any bad ones here.  
  
Terry: OKAY! THAT'S IT.....  
  
Ed: Dude, You haven't won anything. You can't do your winning pose yet....  
  
Terry: Are you ok?  
  
Ed: I think so....  
  
Terry: BUSTAH WOLF!  
  
Ed get's knocked out.  
  
Terry: (Tosses his cap) OKAY! 


	2. Justice must be served

Good Burger  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Justice must be served  
  
Kim: It's an injustice that Chang ate all the food. I must go to find more food. Ah, there's a resturant.  
  
(Kim enters Good Burger)  
  
Ed: Welcome to Good Burger, Home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?  
  
Kim: I want a Good Burger. How much is it?  
  
Ed: It's 99 cents.  
  
(Kim hands Ed a dollar)  
  
Ed: I said it was 99 cents, not a dollar.  
  
Kim: I know that  
  
Ed: Then why did you give me a dollar?  
  
Kim: So that you would give me back some change.  
  
Ed: Change?  
  
Kim: Yes, change.  
  
Ed: Change into what?  
  
Kim: No, you give me back a penny.  
  
Ed: But I don't know any Penny....  
  
Kim: What is your name?  
  
Ed: Ed. What's yours?  
  
Kim: I am Kim Kaphwan, a teacher of Tae Kwan Doe, and a master of justice.  
  
Ed: Ok, Kimberly  
  
Kim: It's KIM, not Kimberly  
  
Ed: Listen, just because you have a girl's name, even though your a guy, is something you shouldn't be ashamed about, Kimberly.  
  
Kim: It's KIM!!!!! Ah, I'm going to have you fired.  
  
Ed: I prefered to be frozen.  
  
Kim: Gyahhhh..... (Does his HSDM on Ed)  
  
Kim: Justice has been served. Maybe I should go to McDonalds....  
  
(Kim leaves) 


	3. I'm NOT a kid

Ok. This is technically Chapter 4, as a friend of mine wrote chapter 3, but I haven't got his permission to put it here yet. So here is chapter 3 or 4 (Depending on your point of view.)  
  
Welcome to Good Burger  
  
Chapter 04  
  
I'm NOT a kid.....  
  
Chris: Why do I always have to get food...  
  
(Chris enters Good Burger)  
  
Ed: Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, Can I take your order?  
  
(Ed looks at Chris)  
  
Ed: Hello there, kid.  
  
Chris: I'm not a kid.  
  
Ed: That's nice. What do you want?  
  
Chris: I want...  
  
Ed: I'm assuming you want our kid's meal, don't you?  
  
Chris: No. I want...  
  
Ed: I thought so... (Speaks into microphone) One Kid's meal.  
  
Chris: I am not a kid....  
  
Ed: Where are your parents, kid?  
  
Chris: (Getting angry) They're dead.  
  
Ed: Sorry to hear that, kid.  
  
Chris: I'M NOT A KID!  
  
Ed: You're a cute kid. (Pats Chris on the head.)  
  
Chris: I HATE BEING PATTED ON THE HEAD!  
  
(Chris goes into Orochi mode)  
  
Ed: Kids like you shouldn't play with fire.  
  
Chris: Sanagi wo Yaburi......  
  
Ed: Huh?  
  
Chris: Chou wa Mau......  
  
(Chris becomes Orochi, and does the Bright Light, crushing Ed.) (Chris goes back to normal.)  
  
Chris: Man, why does everyone think I'm a kid? I'm 17!  
  
(Chris leaves) 


	4. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

This is chapter 07. My friend created 05 and 06. I'm just to lazy too change the chapter number.. ^_^  
  
Welcome to Good Burger  
  
Chapter 07  
  
Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust  
  
Ash: You know, I'm hungry. The place I go to better not be annoying...  
  
(Ash walks into Good Burger)  
  
Ed: Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?  
  
(Looks at Ash)  
  
Ed: Hey, your that one lady I saw a month ago...  
  
Ash:... I'm not a lady....  
  
Ed: Sure you are. You painted your nails. They're black. Your that one lady... The one on the NESTS team...  
  
Ash: NO! You know how many people think I'm her?!?!?!?  
  
Ed: 55?  
  
Ash: MORE! THEY'RE ALL ANNOYING PEOPLE! JUST LIKE YOU!  
  
Ed: Oh... What's your name?  
  
Ash: Ash...  
  
Ed: Ketchum? From Pokemon?  
  
Ash: NO!  
  
Ed: Hey, where's Pikachu? I have some ketchup for him.  
  
Ash: (Fuming)  
  
Ed: And where is Misty? Hey, can we have a pokemon battle?  
  
Ash: NO! I AM NOT ASH KETCHUM! I AM ASH CRIMSON!  
  
Ed: But your not crimson. Your white.  
  
Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE THE MOST ANNYOING PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!! CAN YOU BE ANY MORE ANNOYING?  
  
Ed: I don't know. Want me to try?  
  
Ash: (Screams)  
  
(At this point, Ash does his Thermidor DM. However, because it's slow, Ed ducks it.)  
  
Ed: Hey, I don't remember you doing that before. I remember you using something called the 'Loyalty Test....'"  
  
Ash: Don't you ever shut up?!?!?!?  
  
Ed: I don't know...  
  
Ash: Here... Let me help you..."  
  
(Ash does his Pluviôse DM, nailing Ed)  
  
Ash: Finally, peace.. (Leaves Good Burger) 


	5. Joe Gets Served

Okay, I've lost count of the chapters, so here we go:  
  
Terry: Joe, go get us some burgers.  
  
Joe: Why?  
  
Terry: I'm not dealing with that idiot cashier again.  
  
Joe: Oh.  
  
(Sometime later, Joe enters Good Burger.)  
  
Ed: Welcome to.... (Stares at Joe)  
  
Joe: What? You staring at my wonderous body?  
  
Ed: No sir, I just notice you have no shirt or shoes.  
  
Joe: So? I want some Good Burgers.  
  
Ed: I'm afraid I can't help you.  
  
Joe: And why not?  
  
Ed: We have a no shirt, no shoes, no service policy.  
  
Joe: Can't you make an exception to me?  
  
Ed: I'm afraid I can't serve you if your only in your boxers.  
  
Joe: You know who I am?  
  
Ed: Ah... No... Wait! I remember. Your Adon.  
  
Joe: No....  
  
Ed: Sagat....  
  
Joe: NO!  
  
Ed: Ahh... your Goro...  
  
Joe: (Now fuming) NO! I'm Joe Higashi, the greatest Muay Thai fighter in the world!  
  
Ed: .... I still don't know who you are. Sorry. Now go get a shirt and shoes on!  
  
Joe: GIVE ME MY GOOD BURGER!  
  
Ed: There is no need to yell, sir. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
Joe: That's it! Your going to face the wrath of JOE HIGASHI! (Does his moon taunt)  
  
Ed: (Looking away) Sir, I said you need to get some clothes on, not take more off!  
  
Joe: Now prepare to face one of my strongest moves.... (Starts prepairing to execute his LDM)  
  
Ed: Sir... I must ask you to get leave and get dressed...  
  
Joe: Shijou Saikyou no Bakuretsu Straight!!!  
  
(The punch is executed.... and stops 5 inches in front of Ed's face.)  
  
Ed: (Blinks) That was it?  
  
Joe: WHAT! THAT WAS ONE OF MY MOST POWERFUL MOVES! HOW COULD IT NOT HIT!  
  
Ed: I'm going to have to get the manager, since you won't listen to me....  
  
(Ed turns and goes behind the counter. Joe isn't finished yet)  
  
Joe: That's it! Bakuretsu Hurricane Tiger Kakato!  
  
(Joe rushes at Ed with a lot of punches.)  
  
Ed: (Sees Joe coming) Dude, chill.... (Moves to his left)  
  
Joe's does the finish of the move, which ends up putting him right into the Strawberry Shake Machine.... Which is open at the moment...  
  
Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Ed quickly closes the shake machine and turns it on. This of course spins the contents of the machine around, which include Joe at the moment.)  
  
(A few minutes later.... We see Ed pulling a brusied, and strawberry shake covered Joe by his hair out of Goodburger.)  
  
Ed: And don't come back. Hmm... (Thinks) Wait a moment....  
  
(Ed strikes a silly pose)  
  
Ed: Goodburger Style 315.... Inspection Test for the Goodburger!  
  
(Ed takes out a metal spatula and rushes at Joe, and starts beating Joe with it about 15 times. Then he smacks him in the air, then swings his spatula full force as Joe is coming down, sending Joe into a wall.)  
  
Ed: Hmm.. No wonder all those people had fun beating me up.... (Singing) He's a dude, she's a dude, we're all dudes, HEY! (Goes back inside)  
  
Joe: (In pain) At least no body saw me....  
  
Group of people: HAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA HAAAAAA!  
  
(He looks up to see Terry, Andy, and Mary laughing at him.)  
  
Joe: I hate my life.  
  
(Author's note. I really don't like Joe. This made me feel better.)  
  
(How many Good Burger: The Movie references did I make?) 


End file.
